Snowy Love
by Koharu Kotoba
Summary: Il neigeait ce jour-là. Le jour où ils n'étaient que eux deux sous la neige du Royaume de Seven. Elle l'aimait, son coeur l'hurlait, et lui ne faisait pas attention à cela, jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines...


Bonjour, aujourd'hui je vous présente mon premier écrit, qui est un one-shot sur le couple Grey/Jubia, qui est mon couple préféré dans Fairy Tail. Je remercie ma petite Sylvia, qui est, en quelque sorte, ma béta-lectrice et qui m'encourage et me donne son avis à chaque lecture. Vraiment merci d'être là pour m'aider. Etant donné qu'il s'agit de ma première publication, j'ai un peu peur du résultat. J'espère que ce one-shot plaira, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas si extraordinaire que ça. Et maintenant, je n'ai plus grand chose de spécial à dire sauf... bonne lecture.

Snowy Love

Il neigeait ce jour-là. Le jour où ils n'étaient que eux deux, sous la neige du Royaume de Seven. La neige virevoltait, valsait depuis les nuages d'où elle venait, pour trouver refuge dans les cheveux de deux mages qui marchaient dans un sentier recouvert d'une fine couche de flocon. Ils marchaient sans se parlaient, dans un silence qui n'était troublé que par le bruit de leurs pas. Lui marchait devant, il connaissait la route, il l'avait déjà emprunter plusieurs fois par le passé. Il venait de Seven et y avait vécu les premières années de sa vie, avant de rejoindre Magnolia et Fairy Tail. Tandis qu'elle, elle le suivait, ne sachant pas où ils allaient. Elle ne savait même pas exactement la raison de sa présence ici, à ses côtés, dans le Royaume voisin de Fiore.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui à Seven, sans lui donné de raison précise quand à cette demande. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui avait demandé à elle, mais cela ne l'a dérangé pas le moins du monde de passer du temps avec lui, et seulement lui. Sans les autres fées pour déranger l'intimité d'un moment avec lui.

Elle eut un léger sourire en pensant aux moments intimes qu'elle avait partagé avec lui dernièrement. En effet, depuis peu, les deux mages parlaient plus souvent ensembles, partageaient des sourires, des regards, des fous rires, des missions; et ceux seulement à deux. Lui qui d'habitude passait plus de temps à se battre avec Natsu, ou à discutait avec les membres de son équipe; avait depuis quelques semaines montré plus d'intérêt pour elle, e qui l'avait très agréablement surprise. Mais pourquoi ce soudain rapprochement? Elle ne savait pas, mais cela l'intriguait. Elle voulait connaître la raison de leur soudaine proximité, mais n'osait pas la demander, préférant y réfléchir dans le silence de leur avancée.

Sa réflexion lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées, et elle replongea dans son passée, dans son enfance. Haïs, insultait, rejetait. Ces trois verbes décrivaient assez bien son enfance, d'après elle. La pluie. Raison du mal-être de son enfance, mais qui, avec le temps, lui a ouvert les portes de la guilde Phantom Lord, et d'une profonde et longue amitié avec Gajeel. Cependant, Phantom Lord ne possédait pas la meilleure des réputations. Le Maître, José, était craint; au même titre que la Bande des Quatre Elements, dont elle faisait partie. Puis, est venu le moment où elle a enlevée Lucy, à la demande du père de cette dernière et de José. Et cet enlèvement lui a, par la suite, fait ouvrir les yeux. Sa rencontre avec Grey lui a fait ouvrir les yeux. Ce jour fut et restera le plus beau jour de sa vie, celui où elle a rencontré l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur à chaque regard, celui où elle a enfin comprit qu'une guilde n'est pas qu'un bâtiment où l'on eut trouver du travail, car une guilde c'est le bâtiment où l'on peut trouver du travail, des amis et du réconfort, comme dans une vraie famille. Et Fairy Tail, c'est une grande famille. Phantom Lord ayant été disloqué et ses sentiments pour le mage de glace de la guilde des fées étant beaucoup trop forts pour les oubliaient, elle décida de rejoindre la guilde la plus forte mais aussi la plus chaleureuse, déjantée et soudée du Royaume de Fiore, Fairy Tail.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle se remémora ses premiers jours dans sa nouvelle famille. Puis ses premières missions lui revinrent en mémoire, suivit de la Fête des Cerisiers Arc-en-Ciel de Magnolia. Comment oublier le loto auquel toute la guilde avait participé? Bien sûr, à l'exception de Lucy qui avait attraper froid peu avant la fête, ce qu'elle avait amèrement regretter. Les Vingt-Quatre Heures à Pieds de Fairy Tail lui revinrent à l'esprit, cette journée avait été pleines de rebondissements, surtout celui de Jett, Natsu, Gajeel et Grey qui finirent derniers et dans le Sorcerer Magazine en étant travesti. Elle se souvenait aussi de son incompréhension lorsque le vieux Maître Makarof avait annoncé le nom des participants à l'Examen de Mage de Rang S. Son nom avait été prononcé. L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur son visage comme si c'était écrit dessus. Puis elle avait été éliminé à la première épreuve, avec Lisana, car elles avaient dû affronter la grande Titania, Reine des Fées, Erza Scarlett. Mais par la suite, Hades, le Maître de Grimoire Heart avait envoyé les Sept Chevaliers du Purgatoire pour éliminer les membres de Fairy Tail présents sur l'île de Tenrô. Son combat contre Meldy, le combat de toutes les fées présentes contre Acnologia, malgré l'interdiction de Makarof. De leurs retour après les sept ans d'absence. Du jour où elle avait eut la chance inestimable de danser avec le mage de glace dont elle était éprise. La recherche des pièces de l'horloge de l'Infinie, où Léon avait rejoint le duo qu'elle formait avec Grey, et par la même occasion, avait essayé de se rapprocher. Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle aimait beaucoup trop le mage de glace aux cheveux d'ébènes pour être ne serait-ce que très légèrement intéressée par Léon.

Elle repensa ensuite à sa participation aux Grands Jeux Magiques, dans l'équipe B de la guilde des fées, qui en avait surpris plus d'un. Puis les équipes A et B avaient du fusionner, et elle n'en faisait pas partie. Jusqu'à ce que Lucy et Yukino Agria ne se fassent arrêter par la Garde Royale de Fiore. Natsu, ayant décider de sauver Lucy, fut remplacer par la mage aquatique. Ce jour-là, elle avait affronter Léon et Sheilia, en duo avec Grey. Après avoir éprouvés quelques difficultés, les deux fées à la magie complémentaires avaient vaincus les mages de Lamia Scale. L'équipe de Fairy Tail, composé alors d'Erza Scarlett, Gajeel Redfox, Luxus Drayer, Grey Fullbuster et Jubia Lokser, s'était fièrement dressé devant Sting, le dernier mage encore en compétition. Il finit par abandonné et explique que son abandon est dû au fait qu'ils étaient trop éblouissants et qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner face à eux. Fairy Tail avait alors gagner les Grands Jeux Magiques et avait redoré son blason, qui avait perdu son éclat d'en temps après la disparition de Tenrô. Oui, la vie de Jubia était devenue de véritable montagne russe depuis don entrée à Fairy Tail. Cependant, elle ne voudrait quitter ces montagnes russes pour rien au monde à présent.

Enfin, ses pensées la dirigèrent vers la récente complicité qui l'unissait à son compagnon de route. Au début, elle croyais être encore en train de se faire des films, mais ce n'en étaient pas, c'était la réalité. Ils étaient devenus tellement proches aussi soudainement qu'une certaine barmaid aux cheveux d'argents avait laissé courir une rumeur, qui disait qu'ils étaient à présent en couple. Tous les membres de la guilde croyaient en cette rumeur, qui était fondé. Mais les deux concernés avaient fait taire cette rumeur, à la plus grande déception de Mirajane Strauss. Même si cette rumeur était fausse, la mage de l'eau aimerai, qu'un jour, cette rumeur n'en soit plus une. Cette pensée lui fit perdre pied, si bien qu'elle ne fit plus attention à rien. Même pas à cette racine recouverte de neige et à peine visible. Puis, soudain, elle sentit le froid sur la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle était tombée dans la neige, comme une idiote. Elle sentit le froid s'infiltrait dans sa robe, et glaçait son pâle visage. Elle releva la tête, ferma fortement les yeux pour éviter de voir le regard du brun, qui sera sûrement rempli de moquerie en raison de hilarante chute. Cela l'étonnait même de ne pas entendre son rire. Résignait, elle rouvrit les yeux et fut très surprise de voir la main du brun tenue vers elle. Elle saisit la main qu'on lui tendait et qui l'aida à se relever. La bleue s'attendait à perdre le contact de la main du brun dès qu'elle serai debout. Elle avait tord. Le brun ne relâcha pas sa poigne sur la main de la jeune femme, ce qui ne la dérangea aucunement. La peau de Grey était fraîche, même froide, mais agréable. Elle voulait que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible. Sa main dans la sienne, le silence, la neige qui continuait son ballet aérien.

Tout était parfait.

Soudainement, le brun s'arrêta et serra plus fort la main de la bleue, sans lui faire mal pour autant. Ils étaient arrivaient aux bords d'un lac. Même avec la température assez basse qui régnait, l'étendue d'eau n'était couvert que d'une fine couche de glace. Le paysage était tous simplement magnifique. Quelques secondes passèrent et la bleue se rappela que le mage de glace lui avait déjà parler de ce lac, lors d'une mission. Il lui avait dit qu'il y été déjà venu avec Ul et Léon, étant enfant. Et ce fut lors de cette mission que la bleue lui avait avoué aimé passé du temps avec lui, plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Le brun avait répondu qu'il aimé être avec elle, aussi. Mais, un soir, il eut une assez longue discussion avec Titania et la détentrice de Satan Soul. Leur sujet de conversation avait été "Tu ressent quoi pour elle?" Après cette discussion et réflexion, le brun en avait conclu qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié envers la bleue. Il l'aimait. Mais comment lui dire? Comment réagira-t-elle? Si elle refuse, leur amitié changera-t-elle? Toutes ses questions étaient sans réponses, il était complètement perdu sur le sujet amour. Et surtout, quand lui dire? Et si il essayé aujourd'hui? Pourquoi pas, le tout est de trouver les mots justes.

Il tourna la tête et il manqua de se noyer dans les deux orbes bleues océans, qui étaient les yeux de la mage de l'eau. Elle le regardait et rougissait. La teinte rougeâtre de ses joues l'a rendait encore plus mignonne, et il commença à la fixait en souriant. L'expression si joyeuse peint sur le visage des deux fées et leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre, aurait pu faire penser à un couple. Sans demander l'accord de la propriétaire, Grey s'empara de la seconde main de la magicienne, pour la poser sur son épaule. La bleue lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un sourire et une incitation à reculer le pied droit. C'était une scène presque inimaginable. Qui aurait cru un jour voir Grey Fullbuster et Jubia Lokser danser ensemble de leur plein gré dans un décor romantique? Sans doute, personne. Leurs sourires, leurs rires, leurs pas, touts se mélangeaient. La neige toujours tombante, s'invita dans leur valse frénétique. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent par la ralentirent leur danse, et il prit la bleue dans ses bras. Elle comprit pas pourquoi il faisait cela, mais à cet instant précis, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle était dans les bras de l'homme de ces rêves, alors peu importe la raison, elle voulait juste rester comme ça. Elle l'enlaça elle aussi, et elle pouvait entendre le coeur de son aimé battre plus vite. Elle aimait être avec lui, et il aimait être avec elle. Ils s'aimaient sans se l'avouer, mais il fallait bien se le dire un jour. La bleue releva la tête et la seconde qui suivit, elle sentit quelque chose. Ce quelque chose était les lèvres du mage de glace, écrasés sur les siennes. Froides et douces, comme elle les avait tant de fois imaginés. Elle ferma les yeux, puis entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour approfondir leur baiser. Plus passionné. Heureuse, ça elle l'était. Après toutes ces années à lui courir après, c'est finalement lui qui à fait le premier. Les fées se séparèrent par manque d'air et le brun serra son étreinte sur la bleue. Il lui susurra à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait, et la mage y répondit en l'embrassant. Et c'est dans le reflet d'un lac que l'on pouvait la silhouette de deux membres de Fairy Tail savouraient le début de leur histoire.

Coucou, alors sa vous a plu? J'espère que oui et désolée du faite qu'il soit un peu -même très- court. Sinon, merci à ma dentiste et au groupe W-inds car sans eux je n'aurais jamais eut cette idée de one-shot, qui est née du faite que j'étais anesthésier et en même temps j'écoutais "Be as one" de W-inds. Je sais, c'est glauque de trouver ses idées comme ça, mais si sa plait alors tant mieux non? Bref, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt. Bisous.


End file.
